User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/People With Autism Shouldn’t Play Reality Tv (full)
Rimie:Last time on socks, the teams finally merged. The frommer's I.S where all disgusted that so many minorities merged with the exception of Kirby who could consider working with them to vote off the racists. Queen Aaryn and Cracker finally made the relationship official and during a feast Cool and Yoshi went off to go search for an idol, that Cool managed to find. In a challenge will you much troll other wikis without getting banned it came down to Aaryn and Yoshi but a homobic Wind banned Yoshi for being gay and Aaryn won. Aaryn not trusting Kirby made a plea to Shelby to flip, while Heather wanted to quit. At tribal Heather voted herself, Kirby and Dark flipped to vote Cracker but Shelby and Spaz went with the Majority to boot Yoshi. 11 are left, finds out what happens. ' ' Kirby:That was fun. Aaryn:Guess you just can’t find yourself in the majority can you huh? Kirby:I would of went 7th if I stayed with you anyways. Aaryn:And now you are going in 11th, so we will see if that much better for you then. Kirby:It will be because now I won’t have the spend with you. Aaryn:Go free your slaves. Conf Kirby:I can’t stand Aaryn and has no idea how she got so much control, maybe that fight wasn’t good for me but I needed to get it out. Aaryn:Kirby is digging his own grave. Does nothing he can do to get past us. We are seven tight and at this point I won’t be shocked if he goes next. Bye bitch shouldn’t of helped the aliens. End *Theme song plays* Cool:So we are 100% sure Spaz and Shelby flipped? Anna:Yes. Cool:Why would they? Kirby:I have no idea. Conf Cool:So Shelby and Spaz flipped and I am stuck in a 7-4 minority But I still have my idol and I’m not afraid to use it. End Aaryn:Welcome to the allaince guys. Spaz:THXS U JEWS. Shebly:Yey, we emjey being whalecumed. Cracker:Don’t worry we are seven strong to the end and will pick off the mironity one by one. Spaz:GUD. Conf. Spaz:I’M SO HEPEY WE FENLY FILPED. THEY WHERE AELL TRYEN 3 STEL MY JEB. Shelby:I ful lettle bed 5 filpen cuz tehy where friends. But Spez wented 3 and hed to fello hem. End Gosama:They have no need being here. Cracker:Can’t stand them tbh. Heather:Yes. Shelby:u key Heather? Heather:I’m fene. Conf. Heather:*crying* I really wanted to get voted out yesterday, I had to vote out myself. I really hate it here and no one else wants me gone. I just can’t stay here anymore. Shelby:I’m sort of ruined bout Heather. End Heather:Exuse me, i gtg. Shelby:Where are you going. Heather:On a walk. *she leave* Spaz:WHRE SHE GO? Gosama:She always does this, just irong her. Shelby:Okay. ;( *Heather is walking on the beach* Conf Heather:You know, I have austim. I was created to troll rimie’s wiki I don’t need adminship. I just want to head back to North Carlina and be with my femily to play Splatoon. End Heather:Hey little bug you look like you where from North Corina. *It flys on her* Heather:Aren’t you cute. *The bug fly always. Heather:O Conf Heather:Not even bugs wanna stay with me. I fel alone w/o my femily. I rlly need a pick me up to keep me in this game. End Rimie:Come on in guys! *The people walk in* Rimie:For today’s reward challenge you guys must catch this monkey. Cracker:Is that damn nigga Rocker back? Rimie:No it is an actual Monkey. Cracker:Good Rimie:Well *relases the Monkey* He will have a 10 seconds head start. Kirby:Well Let go catch a monkey guys. Cool:It isn’t teams. Aaryn:Yeah, it is every man and woman for themselfs, plus no one would want to help you. Conf Kirby:I do not know why she attacks me, I need to start winning stuff or else I think I’m next on her’s hit list. Aaryn:Tbh, I don’t really care which order the four of them go, but someone who helps mironitys is bascally worst then mironitys themselfs, so see ya Kirby. =End= Rimie:AND GO! *The monkey cilmbs up a tree. Gosama:I shall bomb this tree. Pikajew:You sure that a good idea? Gosama:Yes just go place the bomb. Pikajew:Alright *Put bomb next to tree* Gosama:AULULULULULULULU *expolds tree as the monkey goes flying away from them.* Pikajew:Told you that was a bad idea. Gosama:*rolls eyes* Just go chase him. *They run after him* Shelby:Shouldn’t we try to win challenge? Spaz:Nah, we safe. Shelby:Guiss you’re right. *The two makeouts* Cracker:Maybe we should do the same of tho two. Aaryn:Cuz I actually like to win. Conf Cracker:Aaryn never wants to put out. Like I want adminship as much as the next guy, but I also want sex to, y’know. End Kirby:*Eats a banana and becomes Banana Kirby. Anna:What ya doing? Kirby:I’m going to try temp to the banana. Anna:Cool. Cool:Did someone call me? Kirby:No, anways *Runs off to try to catch the monkey* Anna:Bai. Cool:You’re bi to? Anna:Wat? Cool:Nothing, hey wats that? *they hear crying in the distances* Anna:Idk, but maybe we should go look for it. Cool:Alright. *They head to the crying* Heather:*On the ground crying petting a rock* Cool:Hey heather. Heather:Hi ;( Conf Heather:This sucks I can’t go though a fucking challenge w/o cring, i need to get out of here. Cool:Heather is crying, probs cuz her’s allaince treath her so badly. Maybe I could talk her into filping. 6-5 is a little ticky but it better then what we got now. End Anna:Why are you crying? Heather:I miss my family. Cool:You know, we can be your family. Heather:4realz? Anna:Yeah. Heather:Okay let us try it. Conf Cool:I’ll do anything to get her to filp. Heather:I think it is so nice that they are doing this for me. It help me stay. <3 End *Meanwhile the monkey has seen Kirby* Kirby:Come here monkey, monkey. Monkey:*Starts to grab kirby and try to peel him* Kirby:Wait I am meant to catch you. *Punches him away* Monkey:*goes flying* Kirby:Shit. Conf Kirby:I had that challenge won, now I need to catch him again. =/ End Aaryn:Cracker there monkey go grab it. Cracker:why don’t you do it? Aaryn:Don’t you want a reward? Cracker:True *goes to grab the monkey* Conf Aaryn:I don’t wanna be seen as to much as a challenge treath so I throw it. Cracker:Meh, I’ll take a win. I need a reward It’s my damn birthday. End Rimie:Cracker wins reward! *Everyone heads back* Cracker:SO what do I win? Rimie:You, and two people to pick to share the reward with you gets a North Corilna vaction for one day! *Small print* Not actually there* *Heather gets exicted* Rimie:Pick you’re to! Cracker:I chose Aaryn and Heather. Rimie:Okay the three way of you get on the plane and head out, everyone else head back to camp! *everyone leaves* Conf Heather:I’m so glad he picked me. I really need this pick me up and what are the odds that would be in NC. I’m so pumped. End *At the reward* Heather:*hugs Cracker* Thanks for bringing me. Aaryn:Yeah thanks Cracker *She makes out with him as the two head to the cloest to clebarite the reward* Heather:What a fun a reward. :) Cracker;Turth Aaryn:Lets gets on the horses. *They rid horses and then come back for lunch* Consula:Lunch is ready *serves them tacos* Conf Cracker:I don’t know about you but in my North Corilna we don’t eat god damn mexican food, damn these immorants taking over litteraly everything. Aaryn:I couldn’t think of three better people to go on reward with, since this is going to be the final three right. The issue is that Heather kinds of want to quit which I think is great cuz when we are at the end she is just going to give me adminship, but I can’t have her quit this early. end Heather:These tacos are good. Cracker.Maybe to some people. Aaryn;It would be nicer if we didn’t have mexican litteraly every day, but other then that It is fine. Heather:Ah, well can I tell you guys a serect? Aaryn:Yeah sure. ;) Heather:While for the last few days, I just been wanting out of here. Aaryn: :O, wat why? Heather:I just been missing my family and that this game really isn’t for me. Aaryn:Come on Heather we are so close. We been ruling this game forever and calling the shots and this will be the final 3 right here. Cracker:I’m down for this final 3. Aaryn:Heather what do you say? Heather:I guess you are right. *Cracker and Aaryn kiss as they go back to eating* Conf Heather:Aaryn does have a point, I can try to stay in this game for her. If I quit it could really fuck up her game, and I don’t want that. Aaryn:I’m pretty sure I got her with me. Only 10 people standing in the way of my adminship and here it come. End *Back at camp* Shelby: *goes off to eat grass* Kirby:*Looks over* Why so you think she filped? Anna:I had no idea, I thought we where close, Cool:Same she really had no reason to. Kirby:She went to the bottom of that allaince. Cool:Maybe I should talk to her. Conf Cool:I have keeping my mouth shut to try to play a good game, but know I’m at the bottom of the tribe and an idol, so I figure it time to have a little fun End *Cool walks up to her* Cool:Why did you flip? Shelby:Wat? Cool:You heard me. Shelby:Idk, 4 fun. Cool:You had no reason to, we had to, but I guess you’re just to dumb to understand what a good game move is. Shelby:I iz smrt. Cool:Sure, u are a dumbass who no one loves and is bascally worst then Jro. Shelby:*eats grass* Cool:You do not know how to play this game and will lose because of it. *Spaz shows up* Spaz: WHERE U JEUST SCREMEING AT MY GURLLLLLLL. Cool:Yes, I was she fucked me over and she also such a slut that she fucking you, when she got an other man. SPAZ:U DED NET JEUST CELL MY GURL A SULT. Cool:I did. SPAZ:*RUNS UP TO ATTACK HIM* Shelby:Spaz, you can’t do that or else you will be force to leave. Spaz:YOURE LRUECKY. Conf. Cool:That was fun, I should have been more wild the entire time. Shelby:He was starting fights but it doesn’t rlly afect me. ;? Spaz:HE IZZZZZ GANNA PAY 4 TEHT, HEW DRE HE. End Rimie:Cum on in guys! *they enter* Rimie:Plz welcome back Aaryn,Cracker and Heather from NC! Aaryn:Hi. Rimie:Now lets get to today’s reward challenge! Cool:Yes! Rimie:You guys will blance on a log while we temp you with food items! Confs Cool:This sounds like a survivor challenge <3 The same that Took out Jeff Vaner for stepping down for Peanut Butter End *the contestants get on* Shelby:This is fun. Rimie:Lets gets started the first item, a starbucks Macha. *Anna gets up and drinks it* Cracker:Weak girl. Rimie:Next item grass. *shelby jumps off* Rimie:Some money *Pikajew jumps off* Plutonium- 239 *Gosama jumps off* Buleberry Pie *Heather jumps off* Gun and a beer *Cracker jumps off* The Bible *Spaz jumps off* And now we are down to four! Who will win Aaryn,Fag,Kirby, or Cool? Conf Aaryn:I wanted to throw this challenge, but then my entire allaince leaves, now I must stay in, to make sure one of tho three leave. End Rimie:Next item, gay porn! *Fag jumps off* Rimie:And now it a close battle between 3, who will fall!? Confs Cool:I have an idol, so I don’t need to win this challenge, it would be nice to keep Kirby safe. Kirby:I put a massive target on myself these past few days. I needs this win. end Rimie:A signed picture of Kelley Wenthortless! *Cool jumps off* Rimie:And our final 2! *24 hours has pass* Aaryn:Hey Kirby let make a deal. Kirby:What is it? Aaryn:If you jump my allaince won’t vote you off. Kirby:How can I trust you? Aaryn:I have full control I can get them to do whatever. Kirby:Okay. Conf Kirby:Idk how much I can trust aaryn, but winning this saves me one TC, throwing it could be me 3. end Rimie:final item, an Hippi! *Kirby jumps off* Rimie:And with that Aaryn wins! Everyone else, head back you are voting someone else tonight and it can not be Aaryn. *Everyone heads back* Conf Aaryn:Do I save Kirby this round? Sure. there 4 mirnoitys still in and he isn’t one of them. I could use this new bond to my advantage. ;) End *back at camp* Kirby:It really sucked we couldn’t win. Cool:Yup. Anna:And now the seven of them are heading out and having an allaince metting. *The seven group up* Cracker:Way of go. Shelby:Yes you killed it. Aaryn:Thanks guys. :) Conf Cracker:My girl is a challenge beast, thank god she won that, it is all smoth sailing from here on out. Spaz:I BE HEPPY SOME2 FREM OUR ALLENICE ONE TEH CHELLENGE End Gosama:So we are voting Kirby right? Aaryn:Well I was thinking we spilt the vote between Cool, and Anna incase someone from over there has the idol. Heather:Seems gud, how do we spilt? Aaryn:How about guys vote Anna, girls vote Cool? Everyone:Sounds good to me. Conf Heather:The spilt vote idea sounds great and all, but the thing is I still am not sure about staying. Tonight is huge for me since I could just chose to end it here. Aaryn:Spilting the vote 4-3 can be risky since if one of them plays an idol, the four who they voted for goes home, so now I need to get them to vote for who is at the bottom of the kkk allaince End Kirby:Pst aaryn who do I vote? Aaryn:Vote out Gosama. Kirby:Really? Aaryn:Yes. Conf. Aaryn:Gosama is an arab who has just been draging around as an extra vote. If one of us has to go tonight, it needs to be him. He wouldn’t of lasted 4 more rounds longer anyways. End Cool:So who do we vote? Kirby:Gosama. Fag:Je suis le Dieu avec qui Anna:So it is all stalle them. Kirby:Yup. *they leave* Conf Kirby:Then I thought wait, if Aaryn wants Gosama that mean he is at the bottom I would rather take out a power player End Kirby:Hey cool. Cool:Yeah? Kirby:are you going to play your idol tonight? Cool:Idk. Kirby:Well I was thinking why don’t we switch our votes to ? Cool:Good idea. Rimie:Everyone head to tribal! Conf Cool:Tribal is now and I’m nevous. Do i play my idol for myself or someone else? Do I vote Gosama or for Kirby’s person. Idk yet but I want to be safe. I just need to make the best move for myself! end Rimie:Okay guys are you ready to vote!? Heather:Wait Rimie, there no need to vote tonight. Rimie:And why not? Heather:Because I am quitting. Rimie:Why are you quitting? Heather:I miss my family and I just want to go home. Rimie:Okay you are out! But you won’t be going home! Heather:What do you mean? Everyone else who got voted out went home! Rimie:That is true but you actually becomes the first member of our jury! *Rimie has banned Heatherisbetterthenalejandro from chat and sent them to the jury wiki* Aaryn:Shit :( Rimie:And so we can get to season two faster, all of you guys will now vote and the person voted out will be sent to jury with heather! *Everyone goes up to vote, no votes are shown* Cool:God, I hope this works. Rimie:Okay I will go tally the votes! If anyone has an Idol, now will be the time to play it! *Everyone looks arounds* Cool:*Stands up* I’m playing this on Anna. Anna:Yay! <3 Rimie:Okay, any votes for Anna, will not count! I’ll go read the votes! ' ' Rimie:First vote! ' ' Cool! Rimie:One vote Cool! ' ' Rimie:Next vote ' ' Cool! ' ' Rimie:Two votes Cool ' ' Rimie:Anna! (does not count) ' ' Anna! (does not count) ' ' Anna:(does not count) ' ' Anna:(Does not count) ' ' Rimie:Still at two votes Cool! ' ' Next vote ' ' Gosama! ' ' Spaz! ' ' Spaz! ' ' Rimie:Two votes Cool, 2 votes Spaz, 1 vote Gosama, one vote left! ' ' Rimie:8th person voted out and the second memeber of the jury ' ' Spaz! ' ' #Blindside ' ' Spaz:WAT TEH FUKING HELLL Shelby:I’m livid. ' ' Rimie:*Spaz has been banned from chat* Rimie:Well head back guys, see ya next episode! ' ' Next time on socks Two heavy hits in the kkk allainces makes them begin to crumble. Pikajew:I can not trust anyone! Aaryn:Who let this happen? While others enjoy there safty Cool:Can’t beileve that worked! end Final words Spaz:HEW TEH FUQ DED THET HEPEN, I HED ALL FIGURE OUT! ME,SHEUBLY END AARYN WHERE GENNE BE FENIAL 3, FUQ THIS I NED TO SHET BOUT 5 MEXICANS NOW. Votes Anna:Spaz,Cracker,Gosama,Pikajew Spaz:Anna,Cool,Kirby Cool:Aaryn,Shelby, Gosama:Spaz. Category:Blog posts